1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing an arched pane arrangement for a motor vehicle by means of a flexible die.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a generic process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,580 where a curved glass pane for a motor vehicle roof is laminated by means of an adhesive layer of polyvinyl butyryl with an anti-lacerative layer of polyester or polycarbonate by the anti-lacerative layer being pressed onto the glass pane in an autoclave process by means of a rigid die of polycarbonate or metal or a flexible die of glass fiber material, and then, the series of layers being evacuated and laminated by means of pressure and heat treatment. After completed lamination the die which does not adhere to the anti-lacerative layer is removed again.
A similar process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,387 where a glass pane for a motor vehicle is produced by pressing an adhesive layer and a transparent plastic layer onto a curved glass pane by means of a glass die which has the same shape as the glass pane in order to form a series of layers which is laminated onto the glass pane in an autoclave. After completed lamination, the glass die is removed again. The glass die has a thickness of 3 mm and is preformed, i.e. rigid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,627 describes another generic process, here, an elastic die of silicone rubber with a thickness of 1–3 mm is used to press a plastic layer onto the glass pane. The lamination process is then carried out in a vacuum bag in an autoclave, a soft damping material being inserted between the die and the inside wall of the vacuum bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,089 discloses a process for producing a flat glass pane, a polymer film being laminated onto a flat glass pane by means of an adhesive layer by the polymer film first being provided on one side with a relatively soft polyethylene layer, and then, the combination of layers being pressed onto the glass pane by means of a die which presses against the polyethylene layer. Then, lamination takes place in a vacuum bag in an autoclave at a pressure of 2–30 atm. After completed lamination, first the die and then the polyethylene layer are removed. The polyethylene layer is used to embed impurity particles on the surface of the polymer film and to entrain them when the polyethylene layer is removed. In one alternative embodiment, the polyethylene layer is not applied to the polymer film, but to the side of the die facing the combination of layers.